I Bet You, I'm Stronger
by TogetherSomewhere
Summary: This is an OQ oneshot. it was a prompt from an IG friend of mine, Regina and Robin are at home together on a rainy day and decide to see who is the strongest one.


_This was a prompt from a sweet someone on Insta._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _Maybe about Regina and Robin hanging out in her house on a rainy day, then they end up playfully arguing about who is stronger and they play fight around the house, and maybe something happens. Requested by Evil_regal15_ _ **Here you do Dear x R.**_

 _ **I Bet You, I'm Stronger**_

it was a rainy afternoon, Henry was at Emma's and Roland was on a play date with another boy from his class. so they were alone. currently sitting on the couch, Regina resting her head on Robin's lap as she read a book and Robin brushing his finger through her raven locks and just staring at the beautiful woman in his lap.

"You're staring, dear." Regina drawled and didn't even look away from the pages of the book she was reading, and readjusted her reading glasses.

"Well, how couldn't I with such a stunning and breathtakingly beautiful woman in my lap?" Robin says innocently, and that earns him an amused look from the brunette as she shakes her head and returns her attention to the book again. he studies her face again. the small wrinkle that have formed around her eyes and then the beautiful brown orbs themselves. god he could stare for hours on end into those beautiful brown things. all the emotion that swirl within them, even if Regina hates it that those orbs spill out all her secret emotions to him. He loves them, loves her for that matter.

after thirty minutes Robin laughs softly about a fantasy in his head, which makes Regina look up confused. "what is it, dear?" she asks and looks quizzically at him.

"I was just thinking how if we ever found ourselves wrestling, I could in you down within seconds, and I was imagining the look on your face when I would do that." He said back teasingly and kissed her forehead softly, which earned him a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I dare to bet you, I will be the one that does the pinning, dear." Regina said daringly and looked into those blue eyes in challenge.

"Alright, now I am rather curious how strong you really are." Robin said and smiled as Regina sat up, put her book away and turned towards him again.

"So you really want to find out? I mean you do still remember I was the Evil Queen right? I am not some weak damsel." Regina stated and looked at him again.

"Oh I get you are no damsel in distress, but I am still stronger than you are." Robin eased back and smiled at the spark that ignited in the chocolate eyes that looked back at his blue ones. he loved challenging her. how that sparkle would ignite in her eyes and how she would never back down from any challenge he offered her.

"So you seriously want to test this? I mean you can still back down now, dear." Regina purred and straddled him on the couch as her hands snaked to his wrists to keep them put while she leaned in for a kiss, she had already won before they even seriously began. this was far too easy.

Robin saw what she was doing and as a surprise attack he grabbed her wrists and turned them around o he pinned her down with her hand above her head. "You were saying?" He asked with a smug smile and Regina only laughed as she waved her hand to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, only to reappear two meters away sitting on the ground, laughing at the pout Robin was now sporting.

"That, my love, is cheating." Robin said and got up from the couch and walked over to where she was now sitting.

"Did I ever say I would play it fair?" Regina deadpanned and smiled as Robin sauntered closer towards her and sat beside her. "Now where were we?" she said and straddled him again. she pushed him downward until he was lying on the floor and she now pinned his arms above him.

"You really think that will work my love?" He said and tried to get his hands back so he could pin her but to his surprise, she was actually overpowering him. He didn't miss the twinkle in her eyes when she saw what he was trying to do.

"Like I said, dear, I am stronger than you are. I had to have some muscles as Evil Queen, magic wasnt always the only option." She whispered in his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt her warm breath in his ear and the nip at his earlobe. "You little minx." He whispered as he looked at her. now that she was leaning over he had a lovely view of her cleavage and couldn't help but let his eyes linger there for a moment before he looked her in the eyes.

"See something you like dear?" she purred in his ear before leaving a trail of kisses down the column of his neck. she chuckled darkly as she felt him swallow hard.

But in this moment of distraction for her he turned them around again and now she was the one pinned down on the floor. "Two can play that game, my love." He whispered in her ear and left a trails of open mouthed kisses down her jawline and neck, knowing that her neck was a weak spot of her, he sucked at her pulsepoint, which resulted in a soft velvety moan escaping her mouth.

"No who is cheating dear?" She breathed but couldn't help the sudden heat that sprang to life between her legs. "Because this really is cheating." She tried to sound stern but couldn't find it in herself to be. far too pleased with the turn of events.

Robin could only chuckle softly as he continued his way down until he came to her collarbone, which he knew she also was rather sensitive, so he nipped softly at the flesh there and kisses to soothe the bites. and that action earned him another, now louder, moan from the Queen's lips.

"Robin," she warned. "Don't start anything you won't finish." She breathed as she felt wetness pool between her legs

"Who says I will not finish this milady?" he asked and started undoing the buttons of her silk blouse. He smiled when he saw she only had her red lacy bra underneath it. he kissed his way down her sternum until he met the lace of her bra.

meanwhile her breath had sped up and her heart was already racing. and the hardness against her thigh was evidence she wasn't the only one that was aroused now. "Robin we are not doing this on the living room floor." She said and another moan left her mouth as he sucked and nipped at the flesh of her breasts that weren't covered by the lace.

"Well then Milady, I suppose I will have to carry you to the bed, because I don't plan on stopping for one second." He said and swooped her up bridal style.

she let out a surprised yelp that turned into a laugh as she was carried towards the bedroom. "You do know my legs are working just fine, dear?" Regina drawled.

"yes I do, but I also know that I love to please my love, and I know you like being carried like this." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck again, which made Regina close her eyes and hum softly in approval.

when she was carefully laid down on the bed, Robin crawled on top of her and started peppering her with open mouthed kisses all over the exposed skin of her neck and chest. "although I love the clothes in this land, the bras are definitely the best thing they have ever invented." He said and traced the outer-lines of the bra with his lips, which sent shivers down Regina's spine.

Regina's breath hitched when Robin started tugging at the waistband of her skirt and her heart stopped when he found the zipper. he zipped it own and took the skirt off slowly. When it was completely off he revelled in the sight that was in front of him, her in her matching red lace undergarments. he felt his heart just speed up at the sight of that alone. god she was just breathtaking.

Regina felt his steady, loving gaze on her and couldn't help the blush that reddened her cheeks. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina asked and her brown orbs met the ocean blue ones that had now darkened with lust to a more navy blue.

"Because you are the most beautiful, and stunning thing i have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon." He breathed and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Regina met the kiss with much fervour and deepened it and demanded dominance, something the outlaw wasn't just going to give away. Their tongues now dancing in a battle for dominance as her hand raked down his chest to take off his shirt. she broke the kiss only for a second to throw his shirt off of him.

Her breathing was heavy and her brown orbs dark with lust. Robin loved this about her. how she could be so open with all of her emotions with him, and god if she didn't look incredibly hot in her bra and panties he didn't know what was.

"I want to make love to you, Regina." She heard him whisper and in her stomach a fluttering of butterflies erupted and she couldn't help but smile. "Well, by all means, make love to me." Regina whispered in his ear.

And that he made true to his wish, multiple times.

 _ **A/N Hope you like this little prompt. if you have more prompts just message me!**_

 _ **x R.**_


End file.
